


Human Again

by hannahbananahoneybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahbananahoneybee/pseuds/hannahbananahoneybee
Summary: After Cas becomes human again in a fight, Dean nurses him back to health. after spending so much time together, they find they can't sleep without the sound of each other's breathing. Fluff ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Chalter One

Dean carried Cas. His nearly lifeless body hanging limply from Dean’s arms. Back at the impala, he laid him in the back seat and threw the keys to Sam. “You drive.” He said horsly. He slid in beside the angel and cradled his head the entire drive home.

They sat Cas up in his own room in the bunker. Dean peeled off his blood covered trench coat and cut away his clothes to get to the wounds. He cleaned and stitched every cut. Stopping every few minutes to make sure he was still breathing. Sam helped hook up an IV for him. Then there was nothing left to do but wait. For days, Dean sat in an old chair. Half asleep with exhaustion, half awake with concern. 

On day four, Cas woke up. Just barely. Just enough to open his eyes and see Dean, dozing in the chair beside him. That was all he needed to fall back to sleep and sleep well into the next day. This time when he woke, Dean was hovered over him, gently wiping his face with a damp cloth. His face lit up as he saw the angels eyes open slowly. “Dean.” He said, just above a whisper. 

“Cas.” Dean held his face in his hands. “Good to see ya, Buddy.” He smiled.

Cas smiled back, slightly. 

“I’m gonna get Sam.” Dean turned away, but Cas clutched at his sleeve. “Easy, Buddy.” Dean clasped his hand over his friend’s. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean called for his brother who was there a moment later. He was relieved to see Cas awake. He left again and brought Cas some soup. That answered a question Cas hadn’t even dared ask himself. He was human now. He didn’t know if it would be permanent this time. He was too tired and try to figure it out. After only a few spoonfuls of soup, that Dean nearly had to force him to eat, his eyelids grew heavy and he was out again.

The next time he woke up, he thought for a split second that he was in heaven. Even before his eyes opened, he could hear beautiful soft music. But the voice that sang along was unmistakably Dean’s. It wasn’t his car singing voice. Cas had long since discovered that was all for show. Loud and rough and slightly off key. Much like his hunter personality. He had only heard Dean’s real singing voice a handful of times. And never when he thought someone was listening. Cas opened his eyes to see Dean gentle strumming on the old guitar they had found in the bunker. Dean had taught himself to play in the late night and early morning hours when he couldn’t sleep. 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas said softly when the song came to an end.

Dean’s eyes flicked up to the angel laying in the bed. “Hey, Cas.” He smiled, his green eyes shining in the soft lamp light. “How are you feeling?”

“Better now.”

“Yeah?” Dean reached over and laid his hand on Cas’ cheek. “You had a fever last night. Scared the shit out of me.”

“I’m sorry.”

Dean smiled at his friend. “Sammy got you some meds. You seem to be doing better now.”

“Still tired.”

“Welcome to humanity.”

Cas shifted uncomfortably. He knew that Dean had only kicked him out before because of Gadreel. That neither Dean nor Sam wanted him gone. But he wasn’t sure how much help he would be as a human. He didn’t want to be a burden. 

Dean got him to eat. Dean got him out of bed and to the shower. Dean helped him dress in some of his old sweat pants and a zeppelin tee. Dean stayed in Cas room that night, propped up in the chair. He stayed the next night too. Cas was starting to get better, but Dean was wearing thin. Finally Sam insisted that he sleep in his own bed. “I’ll be in the library. If Cas needs something he can call for me.”

Dean was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But Cas couldn’t sleep. He tried his hardest, but it was too quiet with the sound of Dean heavy breathing. The longer he was awake, the more his wounds started to ache. He thought about calling for Sam, but what would he say? Dean always just knew.  
Some time in the middle of the night, Dean’s door opened. Dean opened one eye to see a figure standing in the doorway. Without a word, he lifted the quilt to let Cas slide in beside him. When Sam went to check on Cas before going to bed, he found the two men sleeping back to back, pressed together in the full sized bed. He didn’t say a word.


	2. Chapter Two

It happened the same way the next night. By the third, Cas only waited long enough for Dean to be asleep before he silently slipped into his bed. Dean didn’t seem to mind waking up to find him there. Even when Cas was well enough for Dean and Sam to leave at the bunker while they went on a hunt, Cas slept in Dean’s bed. When Dean came back, in the middle of the night, he was so tired that he just climbed in beside Cas and went to sleep. The next night, he said enough was enough. If Cas needed him to go to sleep, fine. He would stay with Cas until he was out, then go back to his own room and everyone could sleep happily ever after. The only problem was that Dean fell asleep in Cas’ bed. Sam found the whole thing extremely humorous. Dean was done. They each went to bed in their own room that night. Dean couldn’t sleep without the sound of Cas breathing. He pretended it was for his friend, when he saw the circles under Cas’ eyes the next morning. “Fine. We’ll just share for now.” He said in a huff.

But Cas didn’t want to be a burden, so he stayed in his own room again that night. Dean came to find him at 3am. “Ok, huggy bear. I miss you too. Move over.”

Cas smiled and wrapped his arm around the other man, pulling him in for a quick hug. But Dean didn’t pull away like Cas expected him to. So Cas’s arm stayed there. Draped over Dean while they slept. When they went on a hunt later that week, they shared a bed. It was a little more acceptable there where their options were limited. Sam woke up to see Cas’ head on Dean’s shoulder. The next morning, they were practically spooning. The morning after that, they were. Sam was glad when they got back to the bunker and he wouldn’t have to whiteness anymore.

Cas took up residence in Dean’s room. He had only a few things of his own, and was already wearing his friend’s clothes anyway. It just made sense.

One night, all three of them went out drinking. Dean went home with some bar skank and Cas and Sam went back to the bunker. Cas knew he had no right to be jealous, but he was. He missed his bed partner. It was almost 3 am when Dean showed up. He slid into bed beside Cas.

“Have fun?” Cas grumbled bitterly.

“Nope. Tucking a drunk girl into bed isn’t as heroic as it sounds. It’s mostly just messy.”

“You didn’t have sex?” Cas asked in shock.

“Nah. She was wasted. Thats why I took her home.”

Cas smiled to himself and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It stayed that way for weeks. None of them thought anything of it anymore. It wasn’t until they were out on a job and would have been victim offered them a home cooked meal and a place to sleep for the night. “What kind of weirdo has three guest rooms?” Dean muttered to Sam as they climbed the stairs. 

“All his kids grew up and moved out, Dean.” Sam reasoned. 

“Yeah, well turn one into a panic room or something.”

“Yeah cause that’s way more normal.” Sam chuckled. “You’re just grumpy cause you’ll miss your cuddle buddy.”

“We don’t cuddle.” Dean glared. “You and I used to share a bed all the time growing up. Even when Dad left us alone and we didn’t have to.”

“We were kids, Dean. I was scared of the dark.”

Dean turned in the hallway and looked at his brother. “Baby in a trench coat, remember?”

“Dean...”

“It’s my fault that he lost his grace, Sam. I owe that man child my life. Besides, just like the reason I liked sharing a bed with you, I like knowing he’s ok.”

“You sure thats the real reason?”

“What you think I have the hots for Cas? Dude...” Dean chuckled.

“I wouldn’t care if you did, you know.”

“What?”

“I mean if that’s whats holding you back. I just want you to be happy, Dean.”

“Yeah, well I’m not gay. I like chicks, ok?”

“Just not as much as you like your cuddle buddy.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean couldn’t sleep that night. His pride kept him from getting up and finding Cas’s room. Sam’s words kept playing over and over in his head. Dean loved Cas. He knew this. Cas knew it too. And he loved Dean back. The angel had told him more than once. Dean had said it too, in his own way. Cas understood. He always understood. He was different than anyone Dean had ever known. But he wasn’t in love with him. No way. He did miss him though. And he didn’t sleep a wink. Cas didn’t either by the looks of him the next morning. The two locked eyes through the rear view mirror as they climbed into the impala for the long drive home. 

When they climbed into bed that night at the bunker, they were out in minutes and slept so soundly that they didn’t hear Sam come in to wake them the next morning. He stopped in the doorway and took a picture.

The flash woke them both up. They blinked up at him in confusion.

“Don’t cuddle, huh?” He chuckled, turning the phone around to show them.

“Shut it!” Dean grumbled as he pulled Cas closer and closed his eyes again. Sam turned and left the room, still laughing. Dean didn’t care. He was warm and cozy snuggled up with Cas. The guy smelled good too. Like fresh mountain air or a thunderstorm. He pressed his face further into his friend’s neck, inhaling deeply. Cas laughed sleepily as Dean’s unshaven face tickled him. He tried to wriggle free but Dean threw his leg over his hips to hold him there. They wrestled their way out of bed and onto the floor with a thud. Dean, who landed on top, pinned Cas down and grinned evilly down at him.

“Dean, stop.” Cas grumbled.

“Make me.” Dean chuckled. 

Quite suddenly, Cas rolled them both over so that he was on top.

Dean stared in awe up at the other man. “Woah.”

Cas smiled softly. “Just because I’m human, doesn’t mean I’m weak. I have done much resistance work.” Cas explained.

“Well that won’t help you. I’m irresistible.” Dean grinned and winked. 

Cas rolled his eyes. “Oh you think so, do you?”

“Obviously. I can prove it.”

“How?”

“Kiss me, Cas.” He said softly, but seriously. His adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed back his fears and prayed to anything and everything that Cas would do it.

And he did. After a moment of staring Dean down like he was uncertain if he had spoken or if it was Cas’ own imagination, he dove down onto Dean like a bird hinting it’s prey. He pulled away too quickly though. Still uncertain of himself.

Dean turned his hands in Cas’ and interlinked their fingers. “Told you. Irresistible.” He whispered. 

“Dean, stop.” Cas said again. This time about the teasing.

“Make me.” Dean replied once more.

This time, Cas shut him up with another kiss. This one was slow and soft and dare Dean say, passionate. “Woah.” He breathed when it was over.

He and Cas lay on the floor holding each other for a long while after that. One of them grabbed their pillows and blankets and they hid underneath. Trading more kisses and exploring each other further. Eventually they grew hungry and were forced to leave the nest they had made. They held hands secretly under the table as they chatted with Sam. It became a bit of a game with them, trying to hide their affection from their friend. They both knew he wouldn’t care once he found out. But it was nice to have something that was just between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

They went on for weeks, trading kisses when Sam’s back was turned. Winking at each other when he wasn’t looking. Linking their feet together under a diner table. Meanwhile, their bedroom activities became less and less tame. They hadn’t “gone all the way” as Dean would say. But things were headed that way. It was the longest Dean had ever waited. Including high school relationships, if you could call two weeks of knowing someone before John pulled him out again to move on, a relationship. He had spent longer than that just exploring the shape of Cas’ lips, the way his fingers felt in the silk of Cas’ hair, the way Cas’ breath hitched when Dean nibbled on his ear lobe just a little before making his way down his jaw to his neck. For the first time in his life, Dean wasn’t in a rush. Not until the hunt that was too close of a call. As he saw a chainsaw come flying at his head, he told himself if they made it out of this, he was going to make love to his angel. Cas had no objections as Dean stripped him down the second they got home. As it turned out, he had been ready long before, but hadn’t wanted to pressure Dean. 

“I love you, Dean.” Cas whispered as they lay together after.

“I love you too.” Dean kissed his still pink lips. And it felt so easy that he almost wasn’t sure that he had actually said it. So he said it another time as they fell asleep. And again in the morning.

As they came into the kitchen hand in hand, Sam turned from the stove to see them. He only smiled and went back to flipping his omelet.


End file.
